


Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: A collection of 29 ficlets about Winterspider, ranging from G to E, spanning the 29 days of February.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 59
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. WOMD – Feb 1st (power dynamics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Peter/Civilian Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE | RATED T

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step out of the car so I can search your person.”

Bucky looks through his open window, up at officer Parker with a confused and mildly disgruntled face. He quirks a single brow. “Why is that necessary, officer?”

“New protocol,” the officer tells him with a slight shrug. He at least seems to appear genuinely apologetic about it.

Bucky huffs out a sigh before opening his car door and getting out. Officer Parker grabs him by the shoulder and leads him to the side of the vehicle, where he pushes him forward and begins to thoroughly pat him down.

Eventually his hands reach towards the inseam of Bucky’s thigh and he pulls back a bit, shocked when the officer cups him within his hands.

“Is this…this is protocol, as well?” Bucky asks, standing still by the car while officer Peter strokes him through his pants. This is the last way he could have imagined his day going, but he’s not complaining. Not with how hot the officer is.

“Just being thorough,” officer Parker responds. “Wouldn’t want you hiding any weapons on me.”

Bucky chortles, though the end of his chuckle turns to a soft moan. “The only weapon I have on my person is currently in your hands.”

Officer Parker laughs, licking at his lower lip. Several cars pass by as he continues to stroke Bucky through the jean material.

Eventually he pulls away and straightens up his uniform. “Clear,” he tells Bucky, gesturing for his car.

Bucky pants out a breathless ‘thanks officer’ before climbing back in and buckling up.

Officer Peter writes something down on his parchment pad before handing it over to Bucky through the open window. “A write-up,” he offers. “Your taillight is out.”

Bucky groans, running a hand through his mussed locks.

Peter tips his hat. “Have a good night, sir.”

Bucky simply nods in response, turning the paper over in his hands as the officer walks away. Instead of the normal write-up, officer Parker’s messy scrawl reads:

_Fined for weapon of mass destruction in pants. Call me for a more exhaustive evaluation, Peter. 202-555-0124_

Bucky can’t help but laugh out loud, shaking his head. He tucks the number away in his front pocket before driving off.


	2. Little Love Notes – Feb 2nd (secret admirer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has an admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO | RATED G

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you’re very cute, and I really want you (to know…that you’re cute)_

Bucky can’t help the soft snort that escapes past his lips as he looks the little paper up and down, rolling it over in between his fingers afterwards. Whoever this newfound secret admirer is, Bucky knows they’re no poet.

But the sentiment is cute, nonetheless.

Bucky can’t help but feel warmth spread throughout his chest, tinging his cheeks red. “Who could you possibly be?” He whispers to himself, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxes on the couch.

A million thoughts run through his mind.

He’s so caught up, in fact, that he never notices Peter eyeing him from the door frame to the kitchen, biting at his lower lip in hopeful anticipation.

Maybe one day he’ll brave up and admit this crush out loud, Peter thinks to himself.

One day.


	3. Broken – Feb 3rd (smoking | lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE | RATED T | WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH

Peter takes another drag from his cigarette, filling up his lungs with smoke before blowing it out past his lips in one long stream.

He cries freely, openly, with remorse for his loss.

Bucky was a good soul, deeply flawed and troubled, but pure at heart. He never deserved the fate he was given. He never deserved to die that way, all alone and afraid. Without Peter by his side.

Peter swallows thickly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He tosses the cigarette aside, stomping it out, before pulling the pill bottle from out of his pocket.

He shakes the bottle once before sighing and opening up the lid. He pours the contents out into his hands, surveying them over, before sobbing loudly.

_Can you medicate a broken heart?‌ Make your tragedies a work of art._


	4. Ten Tickets, Please – Feb 4th (meet cute/ugly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FOUR | RATED G

Peter glances back towards the ticket booth for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes, and MJ rolls her eyes.

“You look like a sullen puppy, just go over there already and ask him for his number.” She tells him pointedly, holding her over-sized stuffed koala within her hands. Peter had won it for her when they first got to the fair.

Peter licks at his lower lip and sighs contemplatively. “No, it’s cool. Let me just buy a few more tickets and then we can go ride more rides.”

MJ snorts. “We already have a hundred tickets, you can’t afford any more! Not to mention, we’ll never be able to use them all.”

Peter blushes. “Shut up, MJ. I’ll be right back, okay?”

She pushes him on the shoulder, laughing animatedly. “Go on then lover, go forth.”

Peter rolls his eyes but his lips turn upwards into a smile. He walks over towards the ticket booth, his hands in his pockets.

“How can I‌ help you?” The attended questions without looking up, clearly bored.

Peter bites his lower lip, shrugging. “Ten tickets please –” he pauses, glancing at the young man’s name tag, “ – Bucky.”

This grabs the man’s attention and he pauses his ministrations, looking upwards and into Peter’s big brown, puppy dog eyes. He straightens up further in his seat, shuffling awkwardly. He smiles sheepishly at Peter before counting out the tickets.

Peter can’t help but blush due to the sudden attention.

“Ten tickets,” he counts out, handing them over through the little hole at the bottom of the glass window. Peter grabs them and their fingertips brush. “And here,” Bucky adds suddenly, ripping off five more tickets. “A few extra for free. That will be ten dollars, please.”

Peter’s mouth drops open slightly in disbelief “Are you sure?” Bucky simply shakes him off with a wave of the hand. Peter hands over the money.

“For being cute,” Bucky tells him, blushing softly. Peter’s eyes flutter, his heartbeat increasing tenfold.

“Oh, wow. Thank’s Bucky.” He breathes out deeply before bravely responding, “You’re cute as well.”

Bucky grins before writing something down on paper. He pushes it through the hole and Peter takes it. “My number,” he supplies. “I get done at 9.”

“I’ll text you after.” Peter tells him earnestly, smiling from ear to ear.

He can’t believe his luck. Peter walks away feeling on top of the world, waving over at MJ who gives him a thumbs up in response.


	5. Get It – Feb 5th (meet cute/ugly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky; porn stars edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIVE | RATED M

Peter knows who he’ll be working with, of course. That’s why he’s so nervous.

He’s new to the scene and James Barnes, well, is decidedly _not_. His reputation precedes him, and Peter used to masturbate to his videos long before he dreamed of going into porn himself.

It’s his fifth studio shoot, so he’s definitely considered fresh faced. And he’s scared as hell to meet his cock idol, especially considering Bucky is _bigger_ than average. They don’t call him the ‘Loud Endowed Plough’ for nothing. Not if the things Peter’s seen on screen are any indication.

And he’s about to have that very same cock in his mouth and up his ass. Peter’s mouth nearly waters at the thought. Not to mention, Bucky is handsome as all hell.

Peter’s brow begins to sweat lightly, causing the on-set makeup artist to give him a perturbed look, to which Peter smiles sheepishly. Once she’s finished he stands, feeling up the soft fabric of his dress shirt. He looks good, admiring himself in the mirror. Like the perfect school boy.

They call him to set moments after and his nerves return, sloshing about in his stomach and twisting his intestines into knots.

Bucky is already on-set, taking direction from the director. He’s dressed in a three piece purple suit, glasses on and hair loose and flowing. Peter swallows thickly and attempts to get into character himself. He shakes away the nerves by moving his shoulders up and down and blowing out a stream of air. No, he’s no longer nerdy Peter Parker. He’s seductive school boy Petey Pucker, ready to be dominated by the one and only Professor Buck Buchanan.

Peter steps forward, just as James turns from the director. He spots Peter and smiles brightly, waving him over. He seems…normal. Peter feels his nerves slipping away.

“Nice to meet you, I’m James.” The taller brunette shakes Peter’s hand.

“Peter,” he smiles in return, hoping like hell his hands aren’t sweaty.

“I watched a few of your videos on the way over,” James tells him, causing Peter to blush scarlet. “You have good instincts, kid. And you play up the innocent role well.”

Peter shuffles on his feet, licking at his lower lip. “Ah, thanks. I’ve seen like, all your videos.” He admits, probably saying too much.

James simply chuckles. “Liked what you’ve seen?”

“Very much so.” Peter tells the truth.

James pauses briefly, biting at his lip as though in thought, before leaning closer, so close in fact that his breath tickles Peter’s earlobe. “I can’t wait to fuck the innocence right out of you, Peter.”

Peter can’t help but swallow thickly, feeling lightheaded. He wants it so goddamn bad. And the best part?

He’s going to get it.


	6. Comply – Feb 6th (metal arm kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SIX | RATED T | WARNING! LIGHT CHOKING MENTIONED

_Purest vibranium, dearest vibranium;  
_ _Cold to the touch, icy against vulnerable skin._

_Heavy and burdensome;  
An all consuming power within.   
  
Meant to be used as a weapon of destruction;   
Kisses upon metal wrists.   
Rather, used as a weapon of seduction.   
  
Vibranium fingertips press upon pink lips.   
Flesh to metal, inviting and pure;   
Inciting and rare.   
  
Long angles and keen edges presenting;   
Wrapped in an embrace so deliciously disorienting._

Bucky wraps his metal hand around Peter’s throat, tight enough to sting but without perturbing the windpipe.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispers lowly, fueled purely by adrenaline and lust.

Peter pauses momentarily, mouth slightly agape and cheeks tinged red, before turning his head and licking a spit soaked stripe up Bucky’s vibranium arm.

“I want this. Want you.”

Bucky shivers deeply, openly, and complies.


	7. Snoring – Feb 7th (meet cute/ugly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SEVEN | RATED G

Peter snores.

He snores and rolls over at least once every ten minutes. Not to mention he’s a blanket hog. Bucky even thinks he spots a little puddle of drool on the younger males pillow, though he can’t say for certain considering the sliver of moonlight seeping in through the curtains is his only form of light.

He never wanted to share a room, let alone a bed. But on missions, you do what you need to do. And in this case, Bucky needs to get over it and get some shut eye or he won’t be functional come tomorrow.

Peter lets out a particularly loud noise, somewhere between a snort and giggle, before turning over. He faces Bucky, eyes closed and breathing even.

Bucky blinks over at him frowning, though his lip twitches upwards a bit without his consent.

Okay, so maybe it isn’t all bad.

Peter snores.

He snores but he also has mussed up hair and tinted red cheeks and right now his breathing tickles at Bucky’s lips.

And maybe Bucky is bothered so much because, really, he isn’t bothered at all.


	8. Mark Me – Feb 8th (bruises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves marks on Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY EIGHT | RATED M

Peter presses Bucky into the mattress, hands on his hips.

His nails leave crescent shaped marks, bruises that’ll stain pale flesh for a few hours or so until Bucky’s superior healing fades them away.

Peter continues to thrust into Bucky, the older man moaning wantonly, openly, beneath him. Back to chest, sweaty and aroused, they take their sweet time making love.

Bucky’s cock leaks precum, the friction from the blanket beneath him paired with each of Peter’s gyrations push him closer and closer to his peak.

The bruises darken with each thrust, come to life, and color Bucky’s hips a bluish purple.

And maybe the bruises will fade, but their love remains the same.


	9. The Shoppe – Feb 9th (object insertion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY NINE | RATED T

Peter stands before the shelf, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide and filled to the brim with curiosity.

“There are…so many options.”

Bucky chuckles from his left, shaking his head. His long locks hang loose and he swipes a stray strand of hair back from out of his vision. “So there are.”

Peter turns to look at his boyfriend. “How do we choose?”

Bucky simply shrugs, picking up one of the boxes before reading over the description. “Well, this one says ‘for advanced use only’ so I’d say, probably not. Look for something beginner level. Here, like this.”

He puts one box back in exchange for another. He and Peter look over this box together.

“Sleek, durable design.” Peter reads briefly. “I really like the colors. Blue and silver,” he pauses, blushing briefly. “Reminds me of you.”

Bucky grins from ear to ear, scooping the box into their basket. “Then it’s settled. We’ll try it once we’re back to the compound, okay?”

Peter nods eagerly, slipping his hand into Bucky’s own. They make their way to the counter.

* * *

Later that evening, Tony calls them into the lab.

He looks as though he’s trying to stay serious, but it’s not quite working. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards and into a smile.

“What’s up, Mr. Stark?” Peter questions, hands in his pockets. Bucky stands beside him, his own arms crossed in front of his chest casually.

Both are looking at Tony inquisitively.

“I thought you two agreed to keep things on the down-low for the time being?” Tony questions, scratching at the nape of his neck bemusedly but also amused.

Bucky frowns. “We have been more than discreet.”

Tony can’t help the laugh that escapes, and Peter suddenly looks worried. “Mr. Stark, what do you mean?”

“Does this,” Tony pauses briefly, turning his laptop screen towards the twosome, “look discreet to you?”

TheDailyBugle.net pops up on screen, along with a news article titled ‘The Winter Soldier Wooing Spider-Man?’

Peter’s mouth drops open and Bucky’s eyes darken.

“Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, and young Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, were spotted along the outskirts of NYC this morning and you’ll never guess what they were caught buying – ”

“ – okay, okay!” Peter interrupts Tony’s reading, his hands waving wildly. He blushes full force, his cheeks stained cherry red. “We don’t need to hear the rest. We were there.”

Tony bites his lip to stop from laughing and settles for nodding instead. Bucky simply huffs in response.

“Didn’t take you for the sex toy sort,” Tony snorts, nodding in Bucky’s direction. The long haired brunette balls his hands into fists, ready for a fight, but Peter’s hands on his shoulders calm him down.

“It’s not so bad, right Buck?” He soothes the older man. “Just think of it this way, now we don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“I wanted to keep you safe…” Bucky counters, frowning.

Peter smiles. “And you will. You always do.”


	10. NHIE – Feb 10th (never have I ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plays never have I ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TEN | RATED G

“Never have I‌ ever kissed a team member.” Tony announces mischievously, eyeing over both Bruce and Natasha.

To the whole rooms surprise, Steve takes a sip as well. And then Bucky. And finally a blushing Peter.

“No fucking way.” Tony huffs out an impressed laugh. “Who’s been kissing who, my darlings?”

Steve’s cheeks tinge red. “Nat kissed me once, for a mission.” He admits. Natasha smiles candidly at the memory while Bruce just looks a bit miffed at Steve.

“Sure, sure,” Clint chides. “That’s all it was.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You’re just jealous.” She teases.

Clint laughs, shaking his head. “Maybe of you. Cap’s got a great set of lips on him.” This causes Steve to blush even harder.

“And what about you, little Spider?” Natasha wonders, her eyebrow raising. “If I’ve kissed Bruce and Steve, and they’ve kissed me, and I haven’t kissed you or Bucky for that matter…” She trails off lamely, piecing it together.

Peter’s face drains of any color, his throat constricting. This isn’t exactly how he planned to out himself and Bucky to the team. He fears their wrath and judgement.

Bucky slings a protective hand around Peter’s shoulder. “We’re consenting adults,” he states carefully.

Tony snorts and rolls his eyes.‌ “Barely. Hey, we’re almost out of booze. Let me go get some more and then this party can really get started.” He stands, swaying on his feet, and Steve stands up too to follow after him and keep him steady.

“I’m sorry about him,” Natasha shakes her head, her blonde hair framing her face nearly perfectly. “He didn’t mean that.”

“He did,” Peter counters. “He did and I need to accept that he’s not alright with this, just like he needs to accept that it’s going to happen regardless. Besides, he’ll come around. He’s just still…angry with Bucky right now.”

Angry seems like an understatement when two dead parents are involved, but Natasha nods and smiles on Peter’s behalf anyway.

“Well, I’m happy for the both of you.” She admits honestly.

Peter grins, ignoring the slight stinging of tears within his eyes. “Thanks Nat.”


	11. Shower Thoughts – Feb 11th (shower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ELEVEN | RATED M

The warm water flows over Bucky’s bulky frame and he sighs deeply, tilting his head back.

He has one hand on the shower wall and the other fisting his erect cock, pumping up and down over and over. The water makes it easy to maneuver his hand.

He grunts lowly, voice thick and being laced with complete arousal.

Both eyes are closed as Bucky thinks back on the days events, or rather, one event in particular which has seemed to encapsulate his mind – Peter Parker swinging over Manhattan, bloody, dirty, and wearing a torn Spider-Man suit.

The thought alone makes Bucky’s cock twitch within his hands.

God, he has it bad for the kid, even worse than he thought he did.

And now he can’t stop thinking about being the reason Peter is bare and bloodied, wanton and exposed.

Bucky comes against the wall with a deep hiss of satisfaction.


	12. Past – Feb 12th (lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky have a brief talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWELVE | RATED G

Peter carefully rubs the tip of his thumb across Bucky’s exposed scars, right above his heart where metal connects to flesh.

Bucky looks away, both eyes downcast, and Peter frowns.

“You’re still beautiful,” Peter tells him sincerely, pressing a quick kiss to the older mans clavicle.

Bucky licks at his lower lip. “It’s not about beauty, or about the scars themselves.” He supplies. “It’s about what they stand for, what happened to me. What I’ve done in my past.”

Peter’s eyes widen slightly and he sits up further in bed, his back supported by two fluffy pillows. “Hey, how come you never told me that before?”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s hard to talk about,” he admits.

Peter nods understandingly, his eyes shining with sympathy. “You can always talk about it with me, you know. If you need to.”

“Thank you Peter,” Bucky smiles softly, gently, and pulls the man in for a brief kiss.

_Every fire I‌ felt burn me gave me something more than scars._


	13. Life Is Just A Daydream – Feb 13th (fantasizing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter daydreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THIRTEEN | RATED G

_Bucky smiles softly at Peter, swiping a strand of hair out of his face before placing his palm against the boy’s pale cheek._

_“You’re so beautiful, Pete.” He tells him, genuinely meaning it._

_Peter bites his lower lip and smiles. “I love you Bucky.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_Bucky leans forward, his lips moving closer and closer before finally –_

“ – underoos, hey,” Tony snaps his fingers in front of Peter’s face, pulling the boy from out of his trance. “You a little busy there? Coincidentally, we are too. No big deal, just trying to have a meeting and all.”

Peter pauses to look around, all eyes on him within the conference room…including Bucky’s.

Peter blushes a deep shade of red, the color staining his cheeks and trickling down past his neck. “Sorry Mr. Stark, won’t happen again.” He tells him sincerely.

Tony nods, satisfied, and continues to speak.

Peter closes both eyes, sighing deeply.

If only he could manifest his dreams into reality.


	14. Sext Me, Maybe? – Feb 14th (sexting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FOURTEEN | RATED M

Peter is thrilled.

After months and months of convincing, Bucky finally caved and decided to sext with Peter while away on a mission. He had always been grouchy about it, telling Peter that it meant more waiting until either came back. Apparently his dick never got that memo because it’s been three weeks now with no Peter and that’s what has finally caused Bucky to agree.

Now it’s dark out, and Peter is snuggled in beneath the covers. He types something out onto his phone before pressing send.

 **P:** _You up?_

It doesn’t take long for a response.

 **B:** _Miss you_

Peter can’t help but smile softly, a blush tinting his pale cheeks pink.

 **P:** _Miss you too. Miss your hands on my skin_

He huffs out a nervous breath of air, tapping his phone absentmindedly while waiting for a reply. Eventually his phone ‘pings’ and Peter wastes no time looking at it.

 **B:** _Miss your cock in my mouth_

And holy shit, this is actually happening. Bucky doesn’t spare any frivolities, not beating around the bush. Peter licks at his upper lip before pulling off his boxers and typing back.

 **P:** _I want you to fuck me hard into the mattress_

Peter decides tonight is shaping up to be a pretty good evening.


	15. Color - Feb 15th (lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIFTEEN | RATED G

Peter doesn’t really remember who touched who first, just that everything changed in that one simple moment.

With the brush of a hand, a new world comes to life.

He looks around, blinking rapidly due to the newfound sun; Peter’s world, for the very first time, glows colorfully, vibrantly. He feels his heart skip a beat.

Peter doesn’t know the color, but he realizes the man in front of him has the most piercingly beautiful eyes he’s ever seen before.

And he’s Peter’s soulmate.

He breathes in deeply, feeling a wave of rushing air fill up his lungs.

This is the most important day of his life.

_Oh, all my nights taste like gold. Yeah, when I’m with you it’s like everything glows._


End file.
